1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device which has a structure facilitating soldering.
2. Description of Related Art
With developments in computer technology, electronic devices operate at high speed. It is well known such higher speeds increase heat generated. If the heat is not dissipated duly, stability of operation of the electronic devices can be severely affected. Generally, a heat dissipation device is used to dissipate the heat generated by the electronic device.
A typical heat dissipation device comprises a fin assembly, a heat spreader thermally contacting the electronic device, and a heat pipe thermally connecting both the fin assembly and the heat spreader, wherein the heat spreader defines a groove therein. In assembly, a film of heat conducting material is spread on an inner surface of the groove of the heat spreader. The heat pipe is received in the groove of the heat spreader, and the heat pipe and the heat spreader are soldered together via the heat conducting material. However, the heat conducting material is easily squeezed out of the groove of the heat spreader when disposing the heat pipe therein, resulting in an uneven distribution of the heat conducting material, such that the heat pipe cannot be effectively soldered onto the heat spreader.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can overcome the limitations described.